custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kingdonfin
} |image= }} Map Also, if you like, I can make you a map of Vela Nui. Then it can be added to the Universe Mapiverse, probably in the upper-left hand corner (the Hanaja Sea). Just give me the specs. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 21:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks remember it is really big ok. Thank you. User:Kingdonfin Ok there is Vela point, which is at the bottom. In the middle is Destrialia and there are Ta-Vela, Ga-Vela, Le-Vela, Po-Vela, Onu-Vela and Ko-Vela, and again, thanks [:When you say Vela Point is at the bottom, do you mean its in the south of the island?[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Oracle23 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 21:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yes User:kingdonfin Remember to make the island bigger than Mata Nui, Voya nui and Metru nui put together.User:Kingdonfin Oh and can you put the map on the Vela Nui page. User:Kingdonfin But please dont put it on the Matoran Mapiverse, It is a universe of its own, Vela Nui a Island in Vela Nui's Universe ok. User:Kingdonfin Ah, so its not on the surface of the EOP? Ok. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) No sorry I have it drawn at home so i will ask my friend which is better. Thank you. User:Kingdonfin RE:Thank you No problem, thats my job. As for the 2.9 in his name, he probably either added it so he could use that name (Atukamakirk might have already been taken) or he tried to deceive us with it. He actually did the same thing on BS01, but instead of 2.9, it was 3.9.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 15:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Warn Rest Assured, Kingdonfin, Bioniclepedia has been notified. Its too bad I missed the vandilism. I was online at the time too. Wait, no I wasn't. I was installing a DVD burner into my computer. I won't tell you my age, but I'm a teenager and I figured it out! It was easy to install, but It was just a few minutes before the vandilism that I logged off. I'm just sad I wasn't there. Oh well, but rest assured, Bioniclepedia has been notified.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 18:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) New Bionicle Wiki Hi everyone it is Kingdonfin, please join my new wiki, http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com and remeber this wiki is about bionicle reviews and real Bionicle information. Thanks for your time. User:Kingdonfin TDC The dude's gang You are invited to join The dude's gang by ThatDevilGuy. Well, by me really. Invite You are invited to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords. Offer Please respond if you want to help. I am thinking of making a truly awesome story, would you like to help? I'm only selecting a few people and YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!!! The story is about the Ryta Universe and how the The Hakata protect and serve the universe's masters. Please give me a message if you would like to help. New User Hello. This is Ansem The Awesome, or also known as Toa1xander. Use Ansem The Awesome now to send me stuff. Ansem The Awesome 21:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re New User It means use Ansem The Awesome to talk to me! Hello! I joined! Matoro1 10:50, 7 June 2009 (UTC) question Can I make up info for po-vela? 1300796803 17:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Stub Hello, Kingdonfin. I'd like to notify you that your page, Branua, is lacking in content and has been marked as a stub, and will be deleted on July 2nd, 2013 if not enough content is added by that date. Shadowmaster 06:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC)